Saving Katie
by Kawaii34girl
Summary: Takes place at the end of U.T.O.P.I.A.. What if Katie was real? Can our team save her? From what? Slight 34 and who knows what else. NO slash. R&R PLEASE...?


Saving Katie  
  
Hey ya'll! I'm back! After I'm still working on Blood Stains... so don't freak out!!! I'm gunna write another KND FF! This sort of takes place at the end of U.T.O.P.I.A. So, if u haven't seen that eppie... then u:might: be confused. But here it goes!  
  
And for the record, Katie is NOT a fan character of mine. She is in the show. My fan character is Serenity Katie just happens to share my name!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own KND. I don't own Katie. I own the plot-line. But... nothing much, :digs in pocket: Yay! I have a quarter!!!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I'm trying to contact me team!" Shouted a hoarse Numbuh 1.  
  
He just lived one of the best days he has ever had the pleasure to experience. He was just doing a solo mission, getting a device from a mad scientist, nothing out of the ordinary. But when something went dreadfully wrong, miracles happen that are delightfully unexpected.  
  
"But you're team is already here!"  
  
He looked up, and saw Katie. She was a girl in her youth, around the same age as the KND themselves. She had brown hair, with some bangs in the way of her eyes. She wore a simple skirt with a slit on one side, and a cool shirt. Her green eyes shimmered with life and hope.  
  
"What are you talking about...?"  
  
Katie giggled and led him down a gentle hallway. The soft breeze of the sea filled their lungs, and swept Katie's hair in elegant swirls.  
  
They soon came to a door with a fruit-designed door knob. She opened it with easy grace. The 'swoosh' of the door creating a gentle breeze that danced on Numbuh 1's face.  
  
He was instantly greeted with the smell of chlorine, and soon pleased with the site of his team-mates. They were smiling, swimming and just enjoying themselves.  
  
"Hey Numbuh 1!"  
  
"Hi-ya!"  
  
"'E'llo mate!"  
  
"How ya been boss?"  
  
Numbuh 1 looked around. All of this was too good to be true. A world without adults...? No bedtime, no rules, and best of all... his team was here. But some things didn't make sence to him. Like, where was the device? How did his team get here? AND WHERE IN THE HECK DID HIS SHOES GO!?!  
  
"Guys, something doesn't seam right here!"  
  
His friends weren't so riled.  
  
"Just relax..."  
  
And other things were said. Something still didn't seam right...  
  
Numbuh 4 did a flip in the water.  
  
"Relax! Take a swim!"  
  
Numbuh 1 began to let his guard down and relaxe. He began to take his shirt off.  
  
"I guess your right. I mean..."  
  
He caught sight of Numbuh 4 doing another under-water flip, and a scene ran through his head.  
  
'They were all thrown into the water. Numbuh 4 was thrashing around screaming "I can't swim, I can't swim!" And then pluged his nose, and said goodbye. He then realized that he could stand. Their ship was beneath them. Everything would be okey.'  
  
But... Numbuh 4 was swimming, right in front of him...  
  
He put his shirt back down and pointed a finger at 'Numbuh 4'.  
  
"Numbuh 4 can't swim!"  
  
Soon, a M.O.N.O.T.O.N.E. voice drowned in above him. It soon sunk in.  
  
He was wearing the device.  
  
His 'team-mates' soon took the head of the Camp Counselor, Chester. They were mocking him. He turned around and ran through the door. He entered the hallway, and ran without being able to savor the sweet essence of the sea.  
  
He saw Katie, but realized that she was only a figment of his imagination. She wasn't real. She never will be real. She was total none-fiction.  
  
Such a shame.  
  
He soon exited this 'Wonderland' and found his way back to reality by means of tapping his heels together, and triggering off his boots. He was soon greeted with a magnificent maze of colors, and majestic lights.  
  
A few minutes later, Chester was secured within his own device, and Numbuh 1's teammates close by. Everything seemed fine. But things are not as they seem.  
  
The gang was getting ready to go home, but they heard whimpering from beyond the wall. Numbuh 1 just shrugged it off, and assumed that his mind was still running around, an aftershock from the device.  
  
"Hey Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 thinks that she hears something... I don't like this..."  
  
Numbuh 5 stopped and crossed her arms, the others nodded in agreement. Numbuh 1 was relieved that he wouldn't be affecting any 'negative' affects from the whole thing. But his attention suddenly converted to the whimpering from across the wall.  
  
Numbuh 3 was day dreaming.  
  
"Maybe it's a sad lost puppy! We can keep it forever and play dress-up with her, and then we can..."  
  
The others learned to drown her out. But Numbuh 4 didn't seem too annoyed with it... not anymore. As a matter of fact, he had grown rather fond of her.  
  
While Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were trying to find a way into the other side of the wall, Numbuh 2 was looking at the blue-prints for this contraption.  
  
He looked through blue prints, blue prints, and what do ya know, more blue prints. He was about to go and help 1 and 5, but something caught his attention. It was a text document about a girl. Personality traits, looks, and other such things.  
  
After skimming through it, he understood too well what was going on.  
  
"Nu-Nu-Nu-Numbuh 1... yo-yo-you better co-co-come over he-he-here..."  
  
Both were over in a matter of moments.  
  
After Numbuh 1 had read only a sentence, he knew exactly who the file was talking about.  
  
"That's Katie."  
  
The others gave him a skeptical look. Numbuh 5 was the first to speak up.  
  
"Who's Katie?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. He hadn't told them about the utopia that he had imagined.  
  
"She was the girl who showed me around the place that I was 'sent' to. I think that I just imagined her."  
  
Numbuh 2 waved the file.  
  
"Then why does Chester have an entire record on her? And why does it have al of this personal info on her...?"  
  
Numbuh 1 couldn't figure it out. Perhaps there is more to this then he had thought...  
  
"Read the rest of the information. We'll try and reach... whoever is over there."  
  
About 5 minutes later, 3 and 4 headed back out to the ship, and were talking about heaven knows what. Numbuh 1 and 5 were unsuccessfully trying to reach the sobbing girl. Numbuh 2 was about to give up, and claim the files as un-helpful, but then he saw something that got his attention.  
  
"Guys! Guys, come here! I found something!!"  
  
Just like before, the others dashed over to his side. They soon realized what got him all railed up.  
  
"Let me get this straight Numbuh 2, Katie is real? How so?"  
  
Numbuh 2 shook his hand in the air.  
  
"Well, not the girl you saw in your little world. I mean, Katie was based off of a real girl. He probably kidnapped her, and made a replica of her on the computer. Make sense?"  
  
The others nodded. Numbuh 1 leaned on the wall and hit a small statue, causing him to fall down a drop hole.  
  
"GAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before the others could react, he had already fallen and hit the hard floor. He rolled and bumped into something soft. It jumped.  
  
"Katie...?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Kay! That's it for Chappie 1!! I REALLY hope that I kept the people in character, and that I didn't confuse you all with the Katie being based off of someone.  
  
I hope it's long enough, and yeah... I am hoping a lot. So Puh-lease review!!!  
  
Glomps for reading!!! ::glomps reader::  
  
And for those of you who don't know, a glomp is a hug! So get used to it!!!   
  
MEHis friends 


End file.
